Questions and Answers
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: This is what happens when i've been going on minimum sleep for two weeks. rated T. now a collection of oneshots. Will be adding others that aren't in the first thing of questions later!
1. Contents

**AN: This was just a little this that I thought up of. Lets see if you can figure it out…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs.**

Questions and Answers

"Do you think I can do this job?"

"Yes, you can."

"Do you think that Walter's right?"

"Yes, he's a smart boy."

"Do you think he really loves Julia?"

"Yes, love does crazy things to people."

"Are you the CIA leak?"

"No, I'm not. But kudos to whoever the hell it is."

"How could someone hold a grudge for that long?"

"I don't know, Annie"

"You don't think that Michael is cheating on Danielle, do you?"

"No, I don't. That will never happen."

"Why'd you do that with Liza?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Why would someone bid so much on a painting?"

"Maybe it's more than a painting."

"Why would he exchange intelligence for an entry to America?"

"So that he could escape his life in Canada."

"Do you think that they'd really hire me?"

"Yes."

"Why did it take so long to get your number?"

"I don't know, Annie"

"Why did he leave me?"

"Because he can't see what he's missing."

"Why would Mossad want her too?"

"She has intelligence, and intelligence makes the world go round."

"Why would he betray his country?"

"No one knows why people do certain things."

"Why is he trying to kill Carlo?"

"He probably wrote one too many stories."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I would never leave you, Annie."

"Have you ever seen the Polish-Belerusian border up close?"

"No, I haven't."

"What happened in Iraq?"

"Do you want the abridged or the unabridged version?"

"Why did Ben ask me to leave with him again?"

"He wanted a third chance with you, which in my opinion is two too many chances."

"Why didn't he tell her that he was an operative?"

"To protect her."

"Why did you wait for me?"

"Because I care about you."

"Why did Danielle ask me to move out?"

"It's too much for her to handle at the moment. Give her some time. She'll come around."

"Where will I go now?"

"Annie, you'll be at my place for the time being."

"Can I sleep on the couch?"

"No, you'll be in the bed. I can feel that look. Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman."

"It's been a long mission. Drinks?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

"You're my best friend, Annie."

"Can we grab some dinner after work? I'm starving."

"Sure thing."

"Auggie?"

"Annie. I'm right here. Shhhh, its okay. Just a bad dream."

"Auggie, are you drunk?"

"Maybe I am sugarplum."

" Do you love me?"

"with all my heart, Annie."

"So, when do I get to meet your family?"

"Hopefully never."

"Why are you vacuuming?"

"Your parents decided that they had to come a day early."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Better than I did an hour ago."

"Auggie, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, will you marry me, Annie Walker?"

"Of course, Auggie Anderson!"

**AN: I hope that you got it. This was… **_**interesting**_** for me to write. Please review with your thoughts on this.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	2. The Job

**AN: So… due to some demand, I will be continuing this as a collection of one-shots based on the questions showed previously. **

"_Do you think I can do this job?"_

All that he needed to do was follow the scent of grapefruit, which led him to the ladies room. Just a few moments before Auggie had started his quest he heard frantic kitten heels coming from Joan's, into the bullpen, and out the doors. He would have ignored it, but he smelt a whiff of a black sheep scent. A whiff of citrus in melting pot of choking flowery and sweet scents. He knew that he had to follow the intoxicating smell.

He stood against the door for a moment, waiting for the all too familiar banging on bathroom stalls to start. He remembered when he came back from Iraq. He was so sick and tired of people treating him like a delicate crystal bowl, like something that could break easily if dropped. He retreated to a stall in an empty bathroom – the women's room – and started banging on the walls. No one came to help him out. he only left when a woman came in and screamed at him for entering the wrong bathroom.

He entered the bathroom once the banging noise ceased. "Whoops, perfume, wrong bathroom. Joan Malone Grapefruit… Annie! You're here? I had no idea." He said, walking towards the stalls.

"Liar." He heard her say in the second stall. He walked to the stall.

"How're you doing?" he asked, leaning against her stall.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." When she didn't respond back he shared, "You know when I started at the Agency, I was so feakin' confused with everything. This was before my accident, I could still see. The protocol, bureaucracy, people I thought were mentors turned out to be jerks, and vise versa. I was a mess. Of course back then I could read the bathroom signs. " he ended on a better note than the rest of his speech.

He heard her move in the stall, "So, what's the secret?"

He pondered her question for a second and answered, "Well, I'm not sure there's really _one_ secret, but I find that it helps to keep a healthy sense of humor and a bottle of patron in my desk drawer." That usually made people laugh, but she stayed mute quiet. So he went on, "Annie, if Joan was going to fire you, she would have already done it. The Agency likes people who take initiative. It's kind of a weird push-pull kind of thing."

"In that case," she said as she opened the stall door and faced him, "I need your help."

They were off the Medical Examiner in D.C. where they were going to prove that Staas wasn't dead. And Auggie knew that they would be in some kind of trouble.

"_Yes, you can"_

**AN: Done! So what did you think?**

**Review so that I can post the next one.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	3. Walter

**AN: Woohoo! Thanks to all of you reviews, alerts, and favorites for this and many of my other stories, readers! Here's your next one!**

"_Do you think that Walter's right?"_

Walter, a boy with an amazing mind came to the CIA for help – well, her mother came for help with her son in tow. He had decoded some important encrypted radio messages that had led him to a vacant lot where he saw some guy take a package. The guy looked at him and now his mother thinks that they're in danger. He didn't bring his tapes with him, though. His mother was so scared for her son, she'd do anything. Hell, she's practically done everything that she could.

So she brought the tapes to the Agency and Auggie was able to find the old dinosaur of a tape player or something like that, she wasn't really good with techie stuff. She has tried and tried to understand – really, she has. But it's all jumbled in her brain. Annie has absolutely no idea how Auggie does it. He's like a god, a Tech God. She had a fun time fantasizing about _that._

She really had no idea if Walter was right. That is until his mother called and said that they were being followed. Auggie told her that the kid might be on to something right after Walter's mom hung up on her, not telling their location so that she couldn't follow them back. Now all that Annie knew was that Walter was for sure in danger. She just didn't know who the danger was at the moment

"_Yes, he's a smart boy."_

**AN: Geez, this one is so short! I can barely stand it! But I didn't have that much inspiration for this one, though. Next one will be better, I promise.**


	4. Julia

**AN: Wow, I must a terrible person or something… probably the earlier option. I haven't updated any of my stories in what seems like forever! But school is school… sadly. Anyways enjoy this one; hopefully it's longer than the last one. And the dialogue is made up… I can't seem to find a video with it at the moment. I'll do it later, though. Pinky Swear!**

**Disclaimer: I just can't seem to persuade the producers to hand over Covert Affairs :'(**

"_Do you think he really loves Julia?"_

Annie was sitting on a park bench, watching a group of people play soccer. It reminded her of Julia and how she loved that man, even if he was bad. She never figured out if it was a one way street, or if he really loved her back.

Julia trusted him enough to help him escape; she even texted him saying that they were in the clear. She got into that car with him, in blind trust. She loved him even after one of his men had tried to strangle her – an action that he had approved. She loved him after the U.S. Marshall had shot him, trying to revive him somehow. She even went against Annie's suggestion and kept the necklace, all the while insulting what she's done since Annie was a little girl.

Annie jumped when she heard his voice, "Nice day, huh?"

"Yeah it is, wait how would you know?" Annie asked, turning to him. Auggie was leaning onto his pole beside the park bench.

"I can only assume." He replied breezily. Then, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't wrap my head around Julia." Annie confessed. She could talk to him about anything, really.

"She loved him, she gave herself up for him. She tried to help him escape his dangerous fate." Auggie stated bluntly. He left his relaxed stance with his pole and gestured for her to follow.

"I know that, but do you think that he loved her back?" Annie asked, getting up from the wooden bench to follow him.

"Yeah, I do." And with that, the dynamic duo left the park.

"_Yes, love does crazy things to people."_

**AN: another really short one :\ I just can't feel anything during school.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
